Scream 101
Hi. I'm Daniel La Wize. I go to a school called Horror High. You see, it was a mix-up. They thought I was a warlock! Crazy, right? Well, no. I'm a warlock, so yeah. I have a few spells. Pretty awesome, ain't it? Not. But now, listen to my story. Horror High has a branch called Paranormal School. Prologue: The Creepiness Factor I looked around me. It was my 15th birthday, and this happened? My life was wierd. Or something happened. The cake flew out and hit a wall, splattering the wall. And the people around it. It was wierd. I didn't do anything. But that happened. My father gasped. "It's true," he said. "He's a warlock." I was scared. What did my dad mean? The words were like, 20 000 'creepiness factor'. "What do you mean, dad?" I asked. He looked at me. "Son," he said, "there is a school where the children of monsters go to." Okay, this was getting wierd. An school with that? I don't even know where to begin ranting. "The students must beware about a shapeshifter who has the Stone Scream. The scream so horrible, it turns anything it screams at to stone," he continued. "What are you talking about, dad?" I asked. "It's time for you to go to Horror High." Chapter 1: Going To School In a Different Dimension Yeah. I stayed for a few days. But now, I'm finally going to Horror High. I'm expecting it to be creepy. Huge. And utterly black. "Son, do you have everything you need?" my dad asked. He was nervous, I could tell. "I'm fine, dad, and yes, I packed clean underwear," I answered. "Remember, you'll only be able to see me-" "During the month of December. I know, dad," I finished. "And you'll be studying in a different dimension, too," my dad said. Naturally, I freaked out. "WHAT!?!?!?" I shouted. "REALLY?" "Yes, son," he replied. "You see, you'll be learning on Scare-Earth, or 'Phobius II'," he said. "The first one was destroyed by The Changer." The Changer was the nickname we gave to the Stone Scream's owner. I just adored this. "Why?" I asked. "So that the Changer can't enter," my dad replied. A portal opened. "Goodbye, son," my dad said sadly. I was sucked into the portal. But just before I left, I saw his sad face, with a tear on it. I was crying too. And I arrived at Horror High. Chapter 2: In Fear We Trust I finally got there. It was creepy, huge and utterly black. Just as I predicted. There were lines of houses, probably dorms, I thought. All of them were black, creepy, and large enough to fit three people. Just then, a black figure came in front of me. What did I do? Freak out, of course. "Hello," the figure said, with a masculine voice. "Welcome to Horror High." The sign showed a skull and wrote 'Horror High', with small letters below it saying 'In Fear We Trust', and other letters below it saying 'Home of the Skeletons'. I hoped they weren't actual skeletons. "I'm your principal, Mr. Reaper," he said. The principal was the Grim Reaper. Figures, I thought. Just amazing. Adds up to the creepiness factor to get an infinity. "Now, come follow me." He brought me to a black dorm, with the number above it saying "13". The thirteenth dorm. Great. Just great. "This is your dorm," Mr. Reaper said. "You'll share this dorm with Redd Bludhod and Canis Wereson." "Who are they?" I asked. "Mr. Wereson is a werewolf and Mr. Bludhod is a vampire," Mr. Reaper said. "You may also encounter the following species: goblins, witches, shapeshifters, goblins and any other scary humanoid monster you can think of," he continued. "So, you will share the bathroom with the two other students. I expect you to be in your best behavior," he said. Then, he left, vanished in a black mist. Just 'poof' and he's gone. Just then, Canis and Redd came in. Chapter 3: My Dormmates Annoy Me ALOT Canis glared at me. "New kid, eh?" he said, with a snicker. Instantly, I knew he was a bully jock. He had brown hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes, like a wolf. He was a werewolf, alright. A big bad wolf. "Don't pay attention to him," Redd said. Pale skin, black hair and red eyes. Yeah, like Twilight, only for real. "Wait," he said. "I don't smell any real paranormal blood in you." Figures. My dad said that human blood and witch blood are almost the same. "Lemme guess. Warlock?" I nodded. "Alright, then. Make yourself home. Just don't fight Canis for hot water and don't touch our stuff, and you'll be fine." "Thanks for the warning," I said. "And whatever you do, DON'T turn on the lamp unless you want something," he added. I wonder what that meant. The lamp was in a corner of the room. It looked small. But it looked like it had some Arabic letters on it. I could read Arabic, for some reason. My dad once mentioned that Arabia was the source of magic. It said 'Genie'. Now I understood. The lamp held a genie. No wonder. "Tomorrow is your first class," Redd said. "So, turn on the lamp and ask for all the books you need." So, I turned on the lamp. A pink mist enveloped the room. Then, a young, Arabic-looking girl in a pink clothes. "What do you need, young warlock?" the genie said. "All the books I need," I replied. A pink mist came, and a stack of books appeared. "You currently have: 7 wishes," she informed. "My name is Jameelah, by the way." Then, she dissapeared. It was nighttime. I started to get into bed and sleep. Chapter 4: Mummies Are Cool The next day, I brought out my schedule. The first class was Anti-Biology. I wondered what happened there. Maybe we had to see what the dead feel like. I didn't know. just maybe. So I took "Anti-Biology is Easy" and "The Anatomy of the Dead" and a notebook, just in case. But while walking, I bumped into a girl. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "That hurt!" I looked at her. She was covered in bandages. The only part of the girl that I could actually see was blue eyes. Apart from that, she wore gold armbands, a gold necklace and golden heels. Along with some stylish golden hoop earrings. "You're a mummy!" I said. "Yeah," she replied. "What about it?" I was actually calm. Maybe it was easier to believe after last night. "I'm just like you, a freak to the rest of the world, but not here," she said. "I actually made some friends." "Good for you," I said. I walked ahead and found the class. The strangest thing? The only places left were two desks. The mummy girl came beside me. "We'll have to sit next to each other," she said. "By the way, my name's Narima." So we took our seats. The class began. I looked at her and she looked at me. This was the beginning of a great relationship. Chapter 5: That's What This Dimension is Made Of... Next was Screamology. Yay. I felt wet hand touching me. I turned around to see a green, fish-headed creature with yellow eyes. And fangs. Large fangs smiling at me. His body was green, and I was okay. I was used to this already! But now, he was looking at me. "Hey," he said. "My name is Boggie." "Nice to meet you, Boggie," I said. "And you're?" "A swamp monster," he replied. "Cool!" I said. "You're a warlock, right?" he asked me. "Yeah," I replied. "Because you don't happen to have any monster-like features," he told me. "You look almost human." "That's the thing with being a warlock. You look completely human," I said. We laughed. So we started chatting on our way to Screamology. When we got there, a banshee was the teacher. "Hello class," she greeted. "I'm Ms. Horrid, your Screamology teacher," she continued. She started teaching, but I wasn't paying much attention. She caught my attention when she explained what this dimeesion was made of. "Our dimension is parallel to every other dimension, having an Earth, a Kalemdai, a Saturn, and all the others. The dimension is made out of dreams, screams and magic." Great, so now I live where screams, dreams and magic are. Thanks for the tip, Ms. Horrid. Chapter 6: The Half-Bull-ies So then, we had recess. I looked at the menu. Witch's foods had Magical Mystery Pot, which has soup flavored random flavors. I took that one, because it was either that or Mana pie, which meant I had to pick between eating energy or random-flavoring soup. Yeah. I walked to the table where Boggie, Redd, Canis and the rest sat. They were sitting with a new girl, and I was bent on learning her name. Funny, because she looked like me: human. I walked toward them, but I was stopped by a boy with big, Elvis-style hair. He was wearing a jock uniform. "Look guys," he said. "Fresh meat. Seeya 'round, noob," he said as he thudded with me, and was followed bly almost all the other jocks, minus Canis. I finally sat near them. "Hi guys," I said. "Who're they?" "The Skeletons," Redd replied. "Big bullies that just LOVE to pick on others. The leader is a werebull. Transforms into a minotaur." "Hi, I'm Alice," the new girl said. "I'm a human that can see through... another perspective," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can... how do I put this lightly? Oh, I can walk through mirrors," she replied. She had a posch, British accent. "Woah," I said, stunned with what she said. "I can traverse to another dimension; a mirror to all the others," she said. And so, we ate our lunch. Chapter 7: Dimension-to-Dimension Alice's POV So, yeah, now, I met a really cute boy named Daniel. I decided to skip the rest of the school-day by my handmirror. I stood on it during lunch in my dorm, and there I was, in Mirror-Dimension. I decided to read The Jabberwocky, but I got bored. I stared in the mirror. What was everyone else doing? Then, I noticed that my vision was a bit impaired. I finally saw a light. Then, I saw Daniel's cute face! I was in his bag! "Hm," he said. So, he decided to look in his reflection. I could see his, but the bad part was, he could see mine! "Gah!" he said, as he dropped the mirror. I stood on the mirror on my side, and now, I was back! The best part? In Daniel's dorm! "Woah, how did you-" then he paused for a while, and remembered something. "Right, you can walk through mirrors!" he said. "So, I'm gonna go to Battle Training class. You coming?" he asked me. The next class of his was also my class! My heart jumped up and down. "That was my next class anyway," I said, sounding normal. I noticed that there was a small smile on his face. And then, I told him how I could walk through mirrors and reflections. "I'm the great-great-great-granddaughter of Alice Lidell, the girl from Wonderland. As such, I inherited the power of hers," I explained to him. "Oh," he said. "Wanna explain as we go to class?" "Sure," I said. And so, we walked along to class, my heart still throbbing a bit. Great. Daniel is my first crush. Chapter 8: Stupid Powers... Leon's POV It appears I haven't introduced myself. I'm Leon Strongwell, a Braveheart. What's a Braveheart, you ask? I'll explain it to you. A Braveheart is a mortal with strange powers that threatens the existence of monsters. He or she allows others around him or her to feel brave. We Bravehearts stop people from screaming. The sound of screams fuels paranormal creatures. No-one knows how we came to be. Was it because of a anti-fear gene within us? Maybe. Maybe a special defense from the paranormal? Possibly. But no-one knows for sure. All that is known is that we are mortals with powers, and nothing more. So, now you're probably wondering: where do I live? Well, for now, a special containment unit within Horror High, with a large number of other Bravehearts to be studied by the wretched teacher, Mr. Invis, an invisible man. He is mortal too, but he was gifted with the powers of his after he saved Leto, Titaness of invisibility, from a demon. Leto, whe felt like she needed to do something nice to this man, decided to give him invisiblity. He was allowed to do anything with his powers, like steal, save people and anything else. Yet, he was unable to turn back to normal. After a while, he found this school. He ended up becoming a member of its staff. Now, he studies us. But, back to the story. I was trying to crack the code of the door. After a while, I finally managed to open it. It was simple: imitate Invis' voice and say 'good'. It was unnaturally easy for me. As I walked out of the door, the door suddenly closed. "Leon! Help!" Lisa shouted. Lisa was another Braveheart. Then, Invis walked through the door. I did the one thing I would naturally: run. "Get him!" Invis shouted with rage. I ran out the door, as fast as I could, and then, I was free to roam. Until I noticed two gargoyles on my trail. I kicked them both, and they broke into pieces of stone. I ran inside Dorm 16, which, for whatever reason, had an unlocked door. The dorm was unoccupied. I decided to stay inside there 'til the gragoyles passed. Gargoyles aren't very bright, you know. And that was where I stayed for the rest of the week. Chapter 9: Like a Fight, But Easier Daniel's POV Alice and I arrived at the class. It was EXTREMELY white. A few students actually had to cover their eyes. There was a large, brown humanoid creature at the other end of the room. He looked mad. Like, really mad. He had no eyes or mouth; just holes. A very deep voice boomed across the room. "I AM MR. GOLEM! MR. GOLEM DOESN'T LIKE LOUD NOISE COMING FROM STUDENT!" Sure, he gets to shout, but we don't. "TIME FOR TRAINING EXERCISE!" Mr. Golem exclaimed. "WITCH-BOY, COME FORWARD!" This resulted in some very angry stares. However, as soon as I stepped forward, a banshee figurine with a speaker for a mouth appeared before me. It started to screech. The sound was different for different people; even though I heard the sound of nails on a chalkboard, others heard thesounds of a singing bird, while other heard the sound of vomiting so loud, it made them want to follow suit. "Etum!" I exclaimed, and the screeching banshee screeched no more. A real-life batshroom soon appeared. It was a combination of the wings, mouth, eyes and sound of a bat, and an everything else of a mushroom. It shrieked, and I repeated the spell I used before. "GOOD!" the stone teacher shouted. He called people, one by one, by their species name, and they took their turns. Even Alice was called forward. Not knowing what her species was, she was simply called Mirror Girl. She demonstrated the extreme techniques she could perform with her power. Soon, the class was over. And so, because of a gas leak caused by a swamp monster's claw, we were free to roam. Chapter 10: A Shape a Day Keeps the Doctor Away Liana's POV I wasn't like the others. They say I'm the child of Evil itself. But some say, I was born for a great purpose. I prefer believing the latter. But still, as days pass by, I wonder if the ones that say I'm the spawn of Darkness are speaking the truth. Oh, excuse me. I'm Liana, a shapeshifter. Not to mention a demi-reaper. When my father came to take the soul of my grandmother, my mother, Jessica Cithon, saw Death come by. As he was leaving with my grandmother's soul to enter the Underworld, she saw him and said, "What a handsome man." She saw Death as something the world, ironically, needs to survive; without Death, there would be too many people. So she welcomed it, and saw it as a beautiful reunion with thosed that have passed. My mother, who was sick a few days later, got to meet Death again as she saw him stand next to her bed. My father, the Grim Reaper, fell ikn love with her image and a year later, I was born as a shapeshifter and a demi-reaper. But, alas, it was time for him to claim my mother's soul. I didn't want for it to happen, and neither did he, but it was his sworn duty to take souls when their time has come. As soon as I reached 15, He brought me to the educational institute in which he was the Principal, Horror High. I got teased and mocked on my first day. Yet, over there, I learned that should I transform into a different form evveryday, it would give time for my cells to rejuvinate. When I was 17, I looked as if I was 15. Now that I have told my story, I must also tell you this: I lived with a strange boy I found in my dorm one day, looking frightened and hungry. He was handsome: black hair, beautiful features and enchanting blue eyes. He made me braver than I was before. With him, I was courageous. But this tale has yet to end. It had just began. Category:Loreofwings Category:Stories Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy